Fuera de las posibilidades
by JennMoriarty
Summary: A veces, el amor llega sin distinguir lazos de sangre. Y te golpea con fuerza. Fem!Lucifer/Fem!Michael. Para mi GF.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada reconocible me pertenece.

* * *

**Fuera de las posibilidades.**

**Por:** **JennMoriarty**

**Palabras:** 2196.

**Nota:** Para mi adorable, hermosa y maravillosa GF por nuestro aniversario de un año. Te amo, _Tiger_.

* * *

La pequeña rubia se dio la vuelta en la cama, cayendo inevitablemente al suelo ya que la cama era pequeña, o al menos para ella quien tenía que compartirla con su hermana mayor, la cual ocupaba más del espacio necesario y siempre terminaba obligando a la pequeña Mikey a dormir en una orilla.

-Mgh...-Gimoteó la rubia en el suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor, poco a poco levantándose del suelo, aún algo adormilada.

Miró a su hermana y suspiró. La pelirroja dormía cómodamente en la mitad de la cama, ocupando el lugar de la rubia también. La niña suspiró con cierto fastidio. Miró el reloj y gimoteó haciendo un pequeño berrinche al ver que ya era hora de comenzar a alistarse para la escuela, decidiendo como venganza dejar a la mayor a sus anchas y a que se le hiciera tarde.

Y así lo hizo, yendo a ducharse, vestirse, arreglarse y peinarse, tardando cerca de una hora antes de regresar a la habitación, ahora con aquella falda verde, blusa blanca y saco negro, calzando zapatos del mismo color solo que con calcetas blancas, que era en lo que consistía su uniforme.

Miró el reloj y a la pelirroja abrazada a una almohada, aún dormida. Suspiró y se coloco a horcajadas de la mayor, moviéndola un poco.

-Luce... Es tarde... Despierta...-Trató la pequeña rubia de despertar a su hermana pero ésta no se inmutó. O al menos no lo hizo hasta que su padre llegó gritando a su habitación que despertara ya que era tarde.

Luce se levantó sobresaltada tirando por ende nuevamente a Mikey al piso.

-Demonios, ¿por qué no me avisaste que era tarde, Mikey? -Inquirió la pelirroja mirando el reloj, levantándose con pereza.

La rubia negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse, tomando a la pelirroja de la mano con una sonrisa, tirándola de esta hasta llegar al baño y metiéndola con todo y pijama a éste, abriendo el agua fría para hacerla despertar, procurando no mojarse el uniforme.

Salió del baño antes de que la pelirroja se despertara por completo como para sentir el agua fría de lleno, escuchando de inmediato el grito de su nombre, sabiendo que la mayor se vengaría de aquello.

Mikey bajó a la cocina a desayunar, encontrándose con sus hermanos; Rafael quién tenia tres años menos que la rubia, y la pequeña Gabrielle, quién apenas tenía seis años y jugaba con una cuchara y su cereal favorito.

-¿Y tu hermana?-Inquirió el padre de los menores. Mikey esbozó una ligera sonrisita y con delicadeza se sentó en una silla.

-Se está duchando-Dijo la rubia, comenzando a comer el cereal que estaba en la mesa, mirando a sus hermanos quiénes estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea de comida, impidiéndolo ya que su padre leía con atención el periódico.

Después de unos minutos, la rubia vio como su padre se levantaba, amagando el ir por Luce, a lo que la pelirroja terminó apareciendo con el mismo Uniforme de Mikey, a excepción del color de la falda, la cual era negra.

-Buenos días-Dijo la pelirroja, amarrándose el cabello en con una liga, dejando un aire de dejadez y pereza visible.

-Es tarde -respondió su padre. Luce se quedó seria y rodó los ojos, tomando una manzana del cesto y a Mikey del brazo, llevándosela consigo.

-Si, si, me quedé dormida. -Se excusó.- Pero ya nos vamos, Papá -Dijo con fastidio, jalando a la rubia consigo.

-¡No puedes irte sin desayunar, Lucifer! -exclamó el mayor con enfado, levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Tengo una manzana! -Exclamó la pelirroja tomando su mochila y la de su rubia hermana, llevándosela consigo y saliendo de la casa antes de escuchar más gritos de su padre.

-Al menos debiste... Tomar algo más que una manzana, Luce -Dijo la rubia tímidamente. La pelirroja rodó los ojos, y abrazó a la rubia por la espalda, tirando la manzana al suelo.

-Odio que me llame Lucifer, soy Luce... -Dijo rodando los ojos y riendo.- Y tu, pequeña Mikey...-susurró en el oído ajeno, besándole la mejilla, sintiendo como su hermanita se estremecía ante eso. -Has sido mala y traviesa... Merecerías un castigo, ¿no?-Inquirió la pelirroja, sintiendo el nerviosismo de la menor a flor de piel.

-L-Luce... Basta...-Dijo mirándola nerviosa.

-¿Por que? -

-Porque...-Y ahí se quedó callada la rubia. No tenía una respuesta fija para aquello, solo... Necesitaba que se detuviera. Se sentía rara, un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago al que no sabía de donde provenía, pero sabía que se sentía bien.

Pronto, ambas fueron acercándose más y más hasta la escuela y para alivio de Mikey, encontraron varios amigos tanto de ella como de Luce en la puerta, acercándose a ambas.

-¿Cómo va la vida, Luce? -Inquirió un chico rubio y de ojos verdes. La pelirroja rodó los ojos en signo de molestia ya que, Dean Winchester la tenía podrida.

Desde hace medio año, el Winchester había estado acosándola o mejor dicho, tratando de salir con ella informalmente y que fuera su conquista de noche, pero Luce estaba harta, no solo por eso si no que también por el hecho de su insistencia.

Recordaba que, después de cuatro meses de que Dean insistiera, luce lo había amenazado con uno de los bisturies del laboratorio de química y el Winchester había detenido su acoso contra ella, pero hace un mes había comenzado nuevamente, aunque esta vez había sido mas raro ya que siempre que se acercaba a ella, también estaba Mikey presente.

-Uhm... ¿Qué te importa? -Respondió la pelirroja con odio, deshaciendo el agarre a la pequeña rubia quien salió de ahí hacia donde sus amigos.

Dean rodó los ojos y una vez que Luce estuvo bastante lejos, se decidió acercar a su rubia hermana, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que Mikey era más accesible que la pelirroja.

* * *

Las clases para ambas hermanas terminaron rápidamente, y para alivio de Luce, ambas salían a la misma hora.

La pelirroja tomó sus cuadernos y libros, guardándolos todos en la mochila con cierta ansiedad, tratando de salir del salón de clases en el menor tiempo posible, pero para su desgracia, varias de sus "amigas" la entretuvieron un largo rato afueras del salón de clases, hablando de tontería y media.

Luce rodó los ojos con fastidio y con un breve 'debo de irme' emprendió su viaje hasta los salones de clase de su hermanita, esperando a que saliera o a divisarla, cosa que no pasó, comenzando a preocupar a la pelirroja.

Caminó entre alumnos y maestros, tratando de divisar a Mikey, hasta que finalmente lo logró, esbozando una ligera sonrisita al ver que la rubia estaba sentada en una banca de la escuela, acomodando algunas cosas en su mochila, pero aquella sonrisita se desvaneció en cuanto vio al Winchester acercarse a su rubia hermana, prácticamenter comiéndosela con la mirada antes de ir a donde ella y abrazarla cariñosamente.

Eso no le había gustado en lo absoluto a Luce.

Caminó a paso rápido a donde ambos y jaló a Mikey consigo, arrebatándosela al rubio quien la miró con sorpresa para después mutar su expresión en una de satisfacción.

-Luce, ¿qué tal las clases? -Preguntó Dean amablemente.

-Piérdete Winchester, y te advierto algo: Te veo acercarte a mi hermana de nuevo y yo misma te castraré.-Dijo la pelirroja con seriedad, ignorando las palabras de su hermana por completo y el forcejeo que se traía.

De cualquier manera; Mikey siempre había sido mucho más débil que Luce.

Dean miró a ambas hermanas con una ceja enarcada y con una sonrisita, suspirando un ''Lo que sea, luce" antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

-¿¡Qué te sucede?! ¡Solo quería ayudarme con mis libros! -Exclamó la rubia finalmente logrando deshacerse del agarre de su hermana y logrando de igual manera captar la mirada de la pelirroja.

-No Mike, El no solo quería ayudarte con tus libros, el quería otra cosa -

-¡Claro que no! ¡Dean es un buen chico!

-Mikey, el quiere otra cosa más que ayudarte con tus libros-Dijo bufando.

-Mientes. Es buena persona.-Respondió la rubia tomando sus cosas y comenzando su camino directo a la casa.

Luce la miró algo incrédula. Sabía que Mikey era inocente, ingenua, daba bien para sus recién cumplidos catorce años, pero a veces la rubia la sorprendía con aquella ingenuidad.

Imitó a la rubia, siguiéndola directo a casa, cerciorándose de que el Winchester no las viniera siguiendo o alguien más se acercara a su hermanita.

Y a pesar de que ella no era del tipo sobreprotector, eso cambiaba totalmente con Mikey. No soportaba que las personas se le quedaran viendo, le daban ganas de comenzar a cortar cabezas en cuanto descubría que alguien se atrevía a mirar a su hermanita y...

Le entraban unos celos gigantescos al ver que la rubia hablaba con alguien más, abrazaba a alguien más o incluso se atrevía a besar con aquella inocencia tan suya a alguien más que no era ella.

Luce sabia demasiado bien por donde iba su cabeza y sentimientos y después de pasarse un año entero tratando de asimilarlo, lo aceptó.

Le gustaba su hermana menor.

Mejor dicho, amaba a su hermana menor y no con esa especie de amor fraternal que se cargaba con Raphael y Gabrielle, si no como aquel amor que se debería de sentir a otra persona que no fuera de tu familia, pero en ese caso todo cambiaba.

Luce jamás había sido de mente cerrada, cosa que sacaba varias veces de sus casillas a su padre y sonrojaba a la pequeña Mikey cuando le contaba, cosa por lo cual no era considerado por ella un pecado amar a su hermana.

No, a Luce no le iban los pecados; Ella no creía en eso.

Finalmente, lo único que logró sacarla de sus casillas fue el hecho de que otro fulano, el cual reconocía como /el geek hermano de Dean Winchester/ se quedaba hablando con su hermanita.

Suspiró. Trató de calmarse y dejar que la rubia hablara con él pero en el momento en el que vio que aquel pequeño cerebrito se acercaba demasiado a la rubia, no pudo más e imitando las acciones previas con el Winchester mayor, jaló a Mikey del brazo, siendo regañada e incluso golpeada por ella.

-¡Suéltame! ¿¡Qué te sucede?! -Exclamó la rubia, ahora ya furiosa, antes de apartar a la pelirroja y entrar a la casa, dejando su mochila tirada en el salón, subiendo las escaleras directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y siguió a la rubia, abriendo la puerta, cerrándola con seguro esta vez, no divisando a nadie en la alcoba, asumiendo de inmediato que estaba en el baño.

Negó nuevamente con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del baño encontrando a la rubia cruzada de brazos en una esquina.

-Vamos Mikey...

-Cállate. No tenías derecho alguno a hacer lo que hiciste. ¡Ellos son buenos chicos!

¡-No! No lo son, Dean Winchester es un pervertido y si él es así, ¡no quiero esperar a ver como es su hermano! -Exclamó la pelirroja, ya fuera de sus casillas.

-¡No tienes derecho a juzgar a las personas! ¡Nadie tiene derecho a hacer eso!

-Pero lo hacen, lo hacemos, Mikey y te prohibó acercarte a ellos, ¿entendiste? -Exigió la pelirroja, tomando a la rubia del brazo.

Michael se soltó del agarre y la miró con ira.

-¿Y si quiero acercarme a ellos, salir con ellos, casarme con ellos, que harás, ah?!

Luce ya no se pudo contener más al imaginar aquella visión de su hermanita, tomándola de los hombros y acercarse a besarla con ansiedad, para tanto como callarla, como para liberarse de aquella vorágine de pensamientos, sensaciones y demás cosas.

La rubia se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida ante aquella acción de su hermana mayor en ella. No lo entendía, pero solo entendía que se sentía bien, los labios de Luce sobre los suyos y que además de eso no quería se acabara el momento.

Después de varios minutos, la pelirroja se separó de la menor, mirándola un poco temerosa; Mikey se relamió los labios, miró a Luce y se acercó a besarla esta vez ella dejando a Luce sorprendida, aunque su sorpresa se pasó pronto, abrazando a su hermanita con cariño, correspondiéndole.

Porque no importaba si eso estaba prohibido, si su padre las mataría al encontrarlas alguna vez así o que el cambio de Luce hacia Mikey fuera demsciado notorio; eso no importaba para ninguna de las hermanas, porque ellas se querían, se amaban y Luce no iba a dejar que nadie las separase jamas.

-No me volvere a acercar a los Winchester, Luce...-Susurró la pequeña rubia sobre los labios de la pelirroja.

Ella sonrió, volviéndola a besar, esta vez con un poco más de pasión, queriendo dejarle en claro que ella era suya.

Porque esa era, es y siempre sera la verdad; Michael siempre fue de Lucifer y viceversa, apesar de todo lo que dijera la gente, su padre o sus hermanos.


End file.
